Phase 5
by RainbowRomeo
Summary: Gibbs/DiNozzo/McGee - Prompt: Gibbs/DiNozzo and McGee/DiNozzo love triangle with sub!DiNozzo and a jealousy theme


When the whole madness had started, it had just been Gibbs and him. Tony called that phase #1 in his mind. Phase #0 had been the few months after he'd joined NCIS, when he'd followed his boss around like a puppy, eager to please him, willing and hopeful. As degrading as he thought that had been, he was pretty happy with the outcome.

Well, who wouldn't be happy to be fucked regularly by a stunning, very fit and pretty damn handsome ex-marine?

Phase #1 had taken until about halfway into his fourth year at NCIS. It had been mostly about getting fucked on various surfaces in both his apartment and Gibbs's house and hoping to be asked to stay over or watch a movie before being fucked. Tony had really, really hoped Gibbs would have been ready for a tiny bit of commitment or at least something more meaningful than sex after two years.

Then phase #2 had begun with Tim being made a probie field agent. He'd known the guy for a few months already, but now that they had been working together pretty much every day, they had invested some time in getting to know each other outside of work.

Needless to say they'd gotten to know one another very, _very_ well, considering Tim was a pretty self-confident man if he relaxed, which was Tony's turn-on number one. What had also helped a lot had been the fact that Tim was the most gentle and tender lover Tony had ever been with.

He'd kissed, caressed, actually _petted_ him and compared to the cool "Try and keep it down next time, you're neighbors are already looking at me strangely" he'd gotten the evening before his first time with Tim, the younger man had been like a sex teddy bear.

The beginning of phase #3 had been Gibbs finding out about Tim and Tony. Every hope of a little bit of appreciation in form of jealousy had been quenched as soon as his first lover had told him to shower in between if he ever met up with him after being with Tim. Tony had felt a pressing urge to tell his boss to blow it out his ass and never make a booty-call again, but no matter how great he'd felt with Tim, he had still been head over heals for the man he hadn't even been allowed to call by his given name.

Phase #3 had consisted of being fucked more than Tony had ever imagined possible after that conversation.

As much as he had liked it, the transition to phase #4 had been a blessing. Gibbs had warmed up to Tim and one night after being called over, Tony had seen both his lovers sitting on the couch, waiting for him. From then on they'd all met up at one place. Sometimes he was blowing Tim, while being fucked by Gibbs, sometimes it was the other way around. Sometimes Gibbs took him lying on his side, while Tim pressed against his front and kissed him as they stroked each other to climax.

Tony had to admit that on some level he really, really, _really_ loved that both of his lovers were starting to appreciate the other man's ways. Gibbs joined them to watch a movie with pizza and beer from time to time now and he kissed Tony a lot more, even outside of screwing his brains out. And Tim! Tim tried copying Gibbs's endless confidence in knowing what others could take better than they knew themselves and he was more than successful with it.

Tony felt like the happiest man alive – two gorgeous men were, if not competing over him, working together on tending to his needs. And his greatest need was to feel his body being used to please his lovers.

Sometimes he thought he couldn't take anymore from either of them, like they had broken him with pleasure. But then Tim held him close from behind, embracing him tightly, while Gibbs gently stroked every last inch of his body as if worshipping him and soon Tony was wailing to be fucked, begging them to take turns so he could have them both.

The intensity of a threesome was incredible and Tony sometimes wondered if he was the only one who hadn't felt anything like it before.

There was only one problem. He was starting to think phase #5 was approaching and it terrified him.

He wasn't completely sure, but he thought he'd seen Gibbs and Tim kiss the last time they'd had sex. Of course he had been pretty out of it by then – three people _and_ sex toys was too much for even the toughest of guys! Still, he'd felt both of them leaning over him and right before he'd passed out to sleep for a month, he'd seen Gibbs reach out to grasp Tim's neck.

Gibbs really liked kissing Tony by laying his strong, callused hand on Tony's neck and pulling him closer.

It wasn't impossible that his lovers would kiss each other in the heat of the moment, especially since he himself hadn't been able to kiss anyone at that point. They had already gotten comfortable with accidentally touching each other while having sex with Tony and had to know the other one's body pretty well. They definitely had been intimate with each other, even if it was by being intimate with the same person at the same time.

It really wasn't too far fetched to think Gibbs and Tim were willing to kiss.

That was bad. That was really, really, really bad for Tony. He was convinced that Gibbs and Tim both knew he worshipped them equally, they were confident people. He, too, wasn't doubtful of their attraction to him and he knew Gibbs and Tim in one bed only worked because he was there. What he was doubtful of was his place in their relationship out of the bedroom. Since they'd become an actual threesome, they had also entered an actual relationship that really wasn't all about sex.

Although he did love that, right now it was starting to scare him. What if Gibbs thought Tim was better company, because he wasn't making jokes all the time, actively killing any chance of having a serious conversation? What if Tim thought Gibbs was the better mentor for him, because he was all Tony was, knew everything Tony knew, but was the original instead of a copy? What if they became even better friends than they already were, better friends than they were with Tony? What if he would be demoted to fuckbuddy again, while the other two shared all the rest?

Damn it, they had no right to like each other more than they liked him! Without him nothing would have happened at all and they weren't allowed to just kick him out after all he had done!

He just couldn't end up alone after all this time with two amazing lovers at once.

Unfortunately none of his plans worked. Tony tried being so attentive that none of them were even able to notice anything but him, but he ran out of juice way to early and Tim hadn't even enjoyed the sex all that much. After that he'd tried to dedicate all his attention to one of them one day and the other one the next day. That hadn't worked any better and on Gibbs-day, Gibbs had actually send _him_ to get Chinese from the not-delivering-place, because being the focus of Tony's complete attention had been too much.

He couldn't get it right and both men were starting to look annoyed by his attempts to work it out. Tony was becoming paranoid fast, even convincing himself that Gibbs preferred Tim over him when it came to the job. Adding to that, he was having nightmares in which they told him they didn't need him anymore, maybe he could try and start the same thing with Abby and Palmer, getting them together by being the slut he was.

With the thought of those dreams in his head, he dreaded coming over to Gibbs's house on Friday night. They'd decided to meet up there after dinner and only the thought of Tim being there alone with Gibbs was keeping him from claiming not to be available.

Standing in front of the unlocked door, Tony wondered if maybe those nightmares would come true now. He knew he had been a bit too annoying the last few days, but he always acted stupid when he was jealous and scared of losing people.

Before he could talk himself out of going in, the door opened and he felt himself being pulled inside. On the way to the stairs a silent Tim joined the silent Gibbs in holding his arms and directing him upstairs. They brought him to the master bedroom and Tony gulped as he saw the chair opposite the bed. Only two minutes later he had been stripped naked and found himself tied to the chair with two lengths of rope. And all of it in complete silence.

"Guys, this is kind of strange. You know I like bondage, but… you know, why the chair when there's a perfectly fine bed?"

He tried lightening the mood, but Gibbs and Tim were both immune to his humor if they wanted to be. The silence stretched out as they sat on the bed, still fully clothed, faces serious. Tony was starting to feel a flutter of fear in his stomach.

"Come on, I know I've been a pain in the ass for a few days, but is the silent treatment really necessary? I'm not your husband and I don't think I've missed either of you getting a new haircut."

More silence and scrutinizing stares.

"Please?", he tried with his best puppy dog eyes. "I'll make it up to you both if you untie me!"

A look and curt nod was shared before Gibbs reached out for Tim's shirt. He opened it button after button and Tony's heart sank.

"You have been insufferable, Tony. We talked and we both think we know what got you this riled up", Tim explained, his eyes trained on Gibbs's hands, except for a short look in his direction. "We think you are worrying about this."

Callused hands stripped Tim of his shirt and suddenly the two man on the bed were kissing. Tony couldn't hold back a gasping sound and a pained whimper followed quickly. His lovers were kissing and Gibbs was stroking Tim's chest, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples to make him shudder. Tony mirrored the reaction, shuddering at the mixture of pressure pain on his chest and arousal tingling in his groin.

He loved both these men and he loved their bodies and he was so badly attracted to them and he couldn't look at them without becoming aroused, even though the disappointment at being left out hurt sharply in his chest. The kiss was hot and it was amazing to watch them touch each other. Both were so dominant when it came to intimacy and the kiss soon grew heated, both fighting for the upper hand.

More clothes were being removed and Tony was reminded that he was buck naked and sporting a hard on, because he was watching a scene that promised what'd had him in crazy panic for days.

God, but they were _hot_ together!

Especially naked – strong bodies rubbing against each other, hands stroking over endless lengths of pale flesh. It was better than any kind of porn Tony had ever watched.

Simultaneously he thought about how they would bring each other off and wondered if he really would be discarded now that it was obvious they didn't necessary need him for sex. He felt like he was about to break down in tears, but his cock was desperately demanding attention and he wished so badly to be in the middle of the erotic fight on the bed.

He watched as the older man took charge, pressing Tim onto the mattress while straddling his hips.

"This is your chance, Tony. Tell us what you want us to do."

Gibbs voice had the typical husky tremor and Tony felt a twitch in his nether regions. He really, really loved that voice.

"Let… Let me join you. Please, guys, let me…"

"No, we won't. Tell us what you want to see."

Another desperate whimper escaped him as he leaned forward, but was stopped after a few inches.

"You… Tim, you… Touch his cock, like you do mine when you want to tease me."

The younger man followed the order, his hand wandering down Gibbs's chest and abdomen until he reached his boss's the slightly leaking cock. Skillful fingers danced around the head, his palm pressed against it for seconds only to ease up again and slide down to the base. It was mesmerizing to watch between Gibbs's strong thighs.

"Go on, Tony."

"Do it… Gibbs, do it, too. Stroke his cock, do what he does and… you could kiss him again."

A part of Tony hated him for suggesting another kiss, but if he was to never have sex with them again, he wanted a really good show and they were so good, they looked so great when they kissed.

Stroking the other man's cock, the two agents kissed again, their free hands going back to touching each other's hair, neck, shoulders, chest.

It was beautifully hot.

And then it was suddenly over and to his own horror, Tony's cock started to deflate, the thought of having to leave them to each other too painful now. He actually began to cry. Not just a few tears rolling down his cheeks, no, he actually started sobbing, gasping for breath after a terrifyingly short time.

He really didn't want to leave.

But then he was being freed and he latched onto the body closest, wrapping his arms around what turned out to be Tim.

"Please, guys… I need you and I promise I love you and I… I don't want to go! Please, don't get rid of me!"

Tony felt himself being led to the bed and curled around Tim as soon as he felt the still slightly damp fabric underneath him. Soon the second body slid in against his back and he gripped Gibbs's arm, pressing it against his chest. He didn't want this to ever, ever end. Fortunately the other men knew how to handle him and pressed against him, hard enough to make anyone else but Tony feel squished. The young man loved it, but he still couldn't stop crying, suddenly aware exactly how badly he needed his lovers.

"Ssssh, Tony, breathe, okay? Just breathe", Tim whispered against the shell of his ear. "We're not going anywhere and neither are you, okay? You hear me? You're staying right where you are."

It felt like days until he was able to stop crying. It wasn't just his fear pushing out the tears, it was all the frustration, all his efforts to be better for them, all his exhaustion from failing. In the end, Tim and Gibbs let him cry, caressing him softly, until the tears finally stopped and he felt part of the weight being lifted from his chest, the sobbing and wailing still as cathartic as it had been when he'd been a child.

"You back with us, Tony?"

He nodded, still trying to snuggle a bit closer to Tim, pulling the arm he was holding captive higher so he could press his cheek against Gibbs's palm.

"Do you have any idea what happened here? Do you understand this?"

"I… I don't… want to."

Both men chuckled and he felt them caress his skin in response.

"I'll explain", Gibbs murmured, kissing his shoulder. "You were scared we wouldn't need you if we got along and became attracted to each other. We noticed that, Tony. I can assure you that we haven't been having sex behind your back, haven't ever met up without you, just like you haven't with Tim or me since we started this. This happened for the first time tonight."

Tony let out a relieved breath he'd held since the first mention of attraction between the other two.

"We kissed once. Then we talked about it once, because you seemed strange afterwards. Then we decided to give this a try, you know, being a real threesome, not just two people sharing one bed partner", Tim picked the explanation up and Tony felt even more relieved. They hadn't conspired against him. They had noticed his behavior immediately, they had cared about how he felt about them.

"I am attracted to Tim, Tony", Gibbs whispered and as Tony opened his eyes he saw the hands caressing his body entwine. That looked nice.

"Which is mutual." Tim freed his hand then and moved it towards the arm Tony was still clutching against his chest. That looked even nicer, like they were holding hands, but all three of them holding onto the other two.

"I won't fuck him. I won't be fucked. That is your thing and we like that."

"But tell us, what was it like to watch us?"

Tony closed his eyes again, sinking into both his lovers' embrace. Tony jr. really liked it when he thought about that and he felt blood rushing south. Reaching down to adjust himself, he couldn't refrain from stroking once, maybe twice.

"It was hot. Very… hot."

Another hand joined his, carefully extracting each of his fingers. Tony sighed. Then there was one more hand, partly touching his cock, partly covering the first hand. Now, Tony moaned. And while both Gibbs and Tim started stroking his cock, they maybe stroked the other man's hand at the same time, but Tony decided that that felt pretty damn great, too.

Phase #5 could come. He was ready.

End.


End file.
